


The knight, the poet, and the ruler

by TetraTerantula



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Knights - Freeform, POV Second Person, POV Third Person, Poetic, Suicide, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:15:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24993727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TetraTerantula/pseuds/TetraTerantula
Summary: A knight on the battlefield mounts his horse and prepares to knock down the glorious city.A poet in his work, dies at the hand of a flame.A king in exile, brought death by the heavens.
Kudos: 1





	1. The knight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh- warning here! There's blood (non-graphic tho) death, fire, and suicide (mostly implied, I'm not too sure lol) So be warned! Enjoy the story!

The knight slashed through enemy lines, knocking down the last remnants of the glorious society. They felt no remorse for the death around them, and they marched on the society’s last city and final resort. Stars rained from the sky as the city started to fall. The knight’s armor, bloodstained and battered, still shone as brightly as the warrior’s first day. Today was the day the glorious society would fall. The knight would make sure of it. They narrowed their eyes as they mounted their horse and rode into the city. No man, woman, or child would live after their onslaught. This wasn’t a war. It was a slaughter. And the knight, cold and unfeeling as ever, would do whatever it took to assure victory.


	2. The Poet

Stars rained as you, the poet, wrote. Pages upon pages of beautiful literature, all around you, written by you. You stand up, pick the paper from the floor, and smile as you read the first poem of your collection. You begin to walk down from your workshop when you hear knocking on the door, and your blood runs cold. You hear a loud, maniacal voice call to you, as smoke fills the air. You try and run, to no avail. The doors are locked, the windows unbreakable, as your roof bursts into flame. You scream until your voice is hoarse, but no one will come to your aid. Your life’s work burned. The flames creep around you, and you fall to your knees and cry. No one will help you now.


	3. The King

He who is the ruler, shall never rule again. No kingdom will welcome him, and no residence willing to help. He shall trudge through deserts and wastelands, only to see nothing for him ahead. He lost his cities, his kingdom, in a single day and night, as the stars fell around him. He will look up and pray, for a kingdom to rule, a household to stay in, or even just a drop of water, but his prayers will go unanswered. Then, on the most fateful day, he wishes for death. And the fates listened and swiftly granted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stars live and stars die, but the most tragic of all is when a star falls to endless hells beyond.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this short story! Any criticism is very welcome.


End file.
